


Power Trip of the Detective.

by BoredArse



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, blowjob, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredArse/pseuds/BoredArse
Summary: Goro creates his own persona Joker to have his little power trip with
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 21





	Power Trip of the Detective.

There’s no greater pleasure then the feeling of complete power, having it coursing through your body and mind makes you feel like a God and yet it shall consume the weak, even corrupting the most innocent of men if they don’t have the will to control it. Some find it in ranks, others in money and a few in wars, but as of this moment I was finding it in looking at Joker trying so desperately to break his restraints.

Of course this wasn’t the real Joker but just a cognition I created of him, as much as I’d love to have the real one kneeling at my presence with his hands and legs tied together having one I could easily manipulate to my whim was less time consuming. Still he was as resilient as the real one, giving me a rotten glare as I sat on my throne feeling myself enjoying the more he struggled, it was just as I pictured it, the leader of the Phantom Thieves kneeling down to the Prince Detective.

Yet enjoyment wasn’t the only feeling I was getting, watching him squirm in some vain hope of freedom was rather arousing. I’d forgone our outfits leaving us exposed to one another, though he attempted to give me the satisfaction of seeing his whereas I made sure he got the best view of mine slowly stiffening up to the allure of our situation. Though I couldn’t just jump in though, I wanted to savor the time as much as I could and force him to look at it just a little longer, what’s the fun if you can’t restrain yourself from just going all in?

But you can only hold back for so long until your urges kick in. The fear in his eyes when I grabbed his scruffy hair and pulled him closer was exhilarating, he knew what was coming despite tugging his head back he was no match for my strength. The pull must have felt like an eternity before I forced him down onto the shaft.

The warmth of his breath, the rub of his tongue, the sound of his muffled gags, oh how they only drove my lustful desires. I thrusted his head and swayed my hips in unison, a synchronized dance so the whole thing wouldn’t be left untouched by his lips. I still needed to control my pace and not let myself go too quick, we wouldn’t want to waste such a moment so soon.

I wonder how his fellow thieves would of reacted if they ever saw this, would they be shocked? Disgusted? Terrified? Perhaps they would have crumbled in on themselves knowing their leader was now my bitch, or maybe they would have tried to fight me with their bullshit belief on justice. In the moment I smiled gleefully at the thought as I let out my moans.

When I looked back at this Joker he had changed, now the fear and resentment he showed in his eyes had been replaced by obedience and lust. He’d stopped trying to break away from his restraints and I could feel his tongue slithering around inside, that fight he had was gone, he had finally succumbed to serving his new master.

Grabbing the sides of his head and standing up I thrusted harder into him feeling the tip rubbing against the back of his head, fucking it as hard as I could no longer wanting to hold back. My whole being was now driven by a mix of pleasure and power, a mix of two amazing drugs that pushed me to my very limit and left me crying out with blissful delight. I could feel it coming closer and closer with each thrust mixing in with his muffled gags.

Finally I pulled myself out and felt my load shooting out straight onto his face, nearly covering it completely as some just dripped down onto his body. He just kneeled there letting his skin be smeared by my juices with pleading eyes for more, such a humiliating look for the slave I’d created.

Slumping back down onto my throne I contemplated this experience with a soft chuckle. The power I had in that moment was unlike any other, even if I’d created this Joker and controlled it to my whim I felt like I had done it to the real thing.

Maybe, that’s when it had truly corrupted me.


End file.
